


Немного красного

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychology, Romance, School, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернувшись в родной город, Джексон обнаруживает, что многое изменилось. Неудивительно: новый альфа – новые правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного красного

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению ко второй части 3 сезона
> 
> Бета Owl 08

Текст написан на ТВ-реверс по рисунку артера chouette-e

_<https://itmages.ru/image/view/1563223/76b3ba70> _

 

 _Джексон в изнеможении откинулся на сбившиеся простыни и коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы._  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен?  
\- Думаю, да. Нам нужно делать это чаще. Определенно.  
\- Я про сегодняшние переговоры, извращенец.  
\- Что ж, вполне. Люблю, когда ты ведешь себя как благовоспитанная бета.  
Хотя ты всего лишь сучка альфы, а не полноценный член стаи.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать – член полноценной стаи?  
\- Я уверен, Питер останется. Дерек и Кора – они тоже вернутся. Нигде они не будут чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, чем здесь и со мной.  
\- Если Питер все-таки решит присоединиться к нашей стае, позволь мне разобраться с ним, ладно?..  
\- Не «если», а «когда», Джексон. Научись наконец-то верить словам своего альфы, а не то я тебе снова что-нибудь сломаю…

 

Часть 1  
(несколькими неделями ранее)

 

Быть Джексоном Уиттмором – еще совсем недавно это было куда как легко и приятно. Но минувший год разрушил его благополучную жизнь почти до основания.  
Все возникшие в связи этим проблемы Джексон решил так, как принято в его окружении – отправился в долгое и дорогостоящее путешествие, в надежде, что все забудется, или, по крайней мере, будет восприниматься куда менее трагично.  
Для школьника из американской глубинки Лондон – это почти что параллельная вселенная.  
Но – жидкий чай, обязательная форма: пиджак, галстук, узкие туфли. Так и хотелось спросить - чуваки, вы не ошиблись временем на век-другой?  
Даже гомики настолько чопорные, что во время занятий сексом задергивают шторы и гасят свет, и несмотря на это, отсасывают, накрывшись с головой одеялом. И да, леди не шевелятся.  
Поняв, что сыт по горло английской консервативностью, холодной овсянкой и теплым джином, Джексон всерьез задумался о будущем. Хотя «всерьез», пожалуй, сильно сказано. Мысли имели скорее географическую направленность - его больше занимало «где» и «с кем», а не «как» и «что», поскольку программа его возможного времяпрепровождения отличалась лишь декорациями на заднем плане.  
Неизвестно, как сложилась бы его дальнейшая судьба, не наткнись он в небольшом и уютном английском пабе на Питера Хейла собственной персоной. В отличие от Джексона, он не казался чужеродной деталью пейзажа.  
Хейл был элегантен и вкрадчиво сексуален - достаточно, чтобы заставить какую-то струнку внутри Джексона нежно задрожать, но не настолько, чтобы он не сумел это скрыть.  
От Питера Джексон и узнал последние новости. Он слушал с жадным интересом – Джексон не исключал возможность возвращения в Бикон-Хиллс. Не насовсем, конечно, на несколько недель или месяцев, пока он до конца не определится, - ехать ему в Лос-Анжелес, Нью-Йорк, или снова попытать счастье в Европе, выбрав на этот раз страну с климатом получше и с мужчинами потемпераментнее.  
Как ни крути, альфа есть альфа – тот, кто тебя обратил, пусть даже не с первой попытки, всегда остаётся для тебя чем-то особенным… Однако весть о том, что Дерек покинул город, убавила энтузиазма.  
\- Возможно, тебе не стоит возвращаться, – задумчиво сказал Питер. - Впрочем, кто знает...  
\- И кто теперь заправляет стаей?  
\- Пусть это будет тебе сюрпризом, мой мальчик. – Питер потрепал его по щеке.  
Самое время было насторожиться, но Джексон слишком расслабился от ностальгических воспоминаний и потому бездарно упустил важный поворотный момент в своей жизни.

Джексон приехал в Бикон-Хиллс жарким летним днем – спасибо господу за благодатный калифорнийский климат, никаких туманов и промозглой мороси.  
Приемные родители еще не вернулись из длительной поездки – видимо, все пытались скрепить то, что осталось от их семьи после того, как их снова стало двое, а не трое.  
Даже получив у семейного адвоката ключи от дома и кредитную карточку, Джексон не мог до конца поверить в свое возвращение.  
На первый взгляд, все было по-прежнему, точно время в Бикон-Хиллс остановилось в тот момент, как Джексон покинул город.  
Все так же зеленеет трава вокруг школьной спортплощадки, юбки у болельщиц все такие же короткие, а ровные ряды шкафчиков в коридоре выкрашены все в тот же «светлый металлик».  
И у мистера Харриса все то же саркастическое выражение лица. Говорят, его едва не принесли в жертву в прошлом году, впрочем, кем бы ни были эти люди, кто из учеников мистера Харриса их осудит?..  
\- Я бы не советовал тебе опаздывать, Уиттмор, – усмехнулся он. – А лучше бы тебе и вовсе не возвращаться.  
«Кажется, я уже от кого-то слышал об этом», - мелькнуло в голове у Джексона, но додумать он не успел, потому что был бесцеремонно схвачен за шкирку и впечатан лицом в школьный шкафчик.  
Сквозь звон в ушах он услышал показавшийся ему странно знакомым голос:  
\- Когда-то ты был золотым мальчиком, Джексон, а я – неуравновешенным подростком, которого подозревали в убийстве собственного отца. И смотри, как все изменилось.  
Джексон обернулся – и его снова с нечеловеческой силой шарахнули о шкаф, но уже спиной.  
Айзек и двое одинаковых парней – видимо, те самые близнецы, о которых рассказывал Питер - смотрели на него в упор, и у всех троих глаза опасно отсвечивали красным.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Уиттмор.  
Прежде, чем Джексон успел ответить на это не слишком-то доброжелательное приветствие, перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, и он ненадолго утратил связь с реальностью.  
Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя сидящим в полном одиночестве на полу у слегка покореженного шкафчика. Не то что это можно было считать идеальным началом первого дня в школе после долгого отсутствия, но хотя бы избавило его от иллюзий о том, что в школе все по-прежнему, а заодно – и что весь мир все так же любит Джексона Уиттмора. Два разочарования по цене одного.  
По расписанию первым уроком была химия – мистер Харрис злорадно усмехнулся, заметив наглядные следы теплой встречи Джексона со школьной мебелью. На лице у него было написано «а я же предупреждал», и Джексон едва дождался перемены – ему не терпелось выяснить, что еще нового в родной школе. Ему совершенно не хотелось платить за каждое очередное открытие новым синяком, хоть они и быстро заживают. Приветственный удар Айзека привел бы нормального человека на больничную койку, Джексон отделался только шумом в ушах и небольшой несимметричностью лица, делавшей его внешность чуть менее безупречной, что было весьма неприятно. Он любил и берег ее всю свою сознательную жизнь, вопреки участию в одной из разновидностей игр с применением группового насилия, которая считается в Америке командным видом спорта.  
В ходе беседы с теми немногим знакомыми, которые еще остались в школе (Джексон никогда не снисходил до общения с детишками с младших курсов), он выяснил, что после недавних событий, повлекших за собой несколько необъяснимых смертей и сопровождавшихся странными явлениями природы, все были изрядно напуганы.  
Из возможных причин произошедшего назвали массовый побег пациентов из больницы для особо буйных, некачественную партию наркотиков с галлюциногенным эффектом, которым траванулись торчки в соседнем городке и эксперименты над сознанием, тайно проводимые ЦРУ.  
Впрочем, в городе быстро навели порядок - с помощь полиции и так называемого городского совета, который возглавил отец Эллисон Арджент.  
В школе с недавних пор хозяйничает Айзек со своей бандой, они тоже ратуют за дисциплину и порядок, но предпочитают расправляться с нарушителями своими силами.  
Чем больше Джексон слушал, тем больше у него возникало вопросов.  
Его последней надеждой оставался Скотт - со слов Питера Джексон уяснил, что именно он должен был унаследовать права на стаю, раз уж он оказался альфой особой редкой породы. Почему этого не произошло - было вторым вопросом, который волновал Джексона, после того, как он выяснит главное: как ему здесь выжить.  
Или Скотт как следует врежет ему, чтобы он наконец-то проснулся.

 

Джексон никогда не сомневался, что Айзек ненавидит его.  
За обаятельную внешность и непробиваемую самоуверенность.  
За то, что он с легкостью добивался того, из-за чего другим приходилось лезть вон из кожи.  
И особенно - за то, что он огражден от всех неприятностей мира двойным барьером: деньгами и любовью своих родителей.  
Парень, которого регулярно били и запирали в старом холодильнике, никогда не поймет, что чувствовать себя одиноким и ненужным можно и разъезжая по городу на дорогом "Порше" в компании самых популярных юношей и девушек школы. По большей части таких же одиноких и несчастных, но готовых скорее наглотаться таблеток или разорить родителей на дорогого психоаналитика, чем признать это.

В конце дня Джексону удалось отловить Скотта в школьной столовой – разумеется, в компании с неизбежным Стайлзом, но на такое везение, как разговор наедине, он и не рассчитывал.  
\- Вижу, ты уже нарвался? – хмуро сказал Скотт. - Над тобой явно поработал альфа. Впрочем, теперь у нас куда не плюнь, попадешь в альфу.  
\- Постарайся убавить сволочизма, Джексон, и не серди Айзека, – посоветовал Стайлз. - Если конечно, в Европе тебя в очередной раз не переобратили в какого-нибудь особенно крутого монстра.  
\- Что за ерунда тут творится? С каких пор Лейхи стал самым крутым парнем в школе?  
\- Если ты заметил, он провернул это не в одиночку. После того, как близнецы из стаи альф признали его, у остальных не осталось шанса.  
\- Близнецам нравится власть, но они не любят ответственность, – пояснил Стайлз. – Айзек для них идеальный альфа.  
\- Давай начнем сначала. Как он вообще стал альфой?  
\- Кора была еще слишком слаба, когда Дерек решил покинуть город, – Скотт состроил недовольную гримасу. Сразу видно, что лояльность к бывшему альфе боролась в нем с желанием сказать правду. - После очень трогательного прощания со всеми своими друзьями она вдруг грохнулась в обморок прямо во дворе, не дойдя пару шагов до машины. Дерек запаниковал, мы тоже растерялись…  
\- Запаниковал – мягко сказано, – перебил Стайлз. – Это было по-настоящему страшно. Альфа в истерике – то еще зрелище.  
\- Айзек опомнился первый, сделал ей искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца, но перед этим она, кажется, на некоторое время перешла черту. Фактически, прежде чем Айзек ее откачал, Кора умерла у него на руках.  
\- Не думал, что это ТАК работает.  
\- Никто толком не знает, как это работает. Айзек стал альфой, и это факт.  
\- И ты вот так просто взял и отдал все в его руки?  
\- Он не очень-то спрашивал моего разрешения. И главное – он справляется, – неохотно признал Скотт. – Лучше чем кто-либо до него. У нас тут, знаешь ли, неспокойно. Знал бы ты, сколько жутких тварей за последнее время появилось в городе и окрестностях, не говоря уже о разных помешанных на мистике психах.  
\- Неадекватных личностей здесь всегда хватало. А вот нормальные люди один за другим покидают город. Закон сообщающихся сосудов, – Стайлз с противным дребезжанием отодвинул стул. - Выпью еще колы. Мне нужна энергия, чтобы пережить этот день. Еще один из череды совершенно одинаковых и скучных дней.  
\- Не принимай на свой счет, – извиняющимся голосом сказал Скотт. - Стайлз стал немного странным после отъезда Хейлов.  
\- Из-за Дерека или из-за Коры?  
\- Понятия не имею. Надеюсь, что хотя бы не из-за Питера. Впрочем, это же Стайлз, кто его разберет.

Вечером Джексон по старой привычке пошел прогуляться перед сном и собственными глазами убедился, что разговоры про комендантский час - не шутка. Улицы были практически пусты, и за четверть часа мимо проезжала уже вторая патрульная машина.  
Вышедший из машины коп был незнаком Джексону, но смотрел так, будто знал всю его криминальную биографию, начиная с украденной в трёхлетнем возрасте из супермаркета шоколадки.  
\- Джексон Уиттмор? – интонация была довольно-таки холодной, а положенная на кобуру ладонь не добавляла мизансцене дружелюбия. - Не стоило тебе возвращаться.  
\- Вы не поверите, но я уже не в первый раз это слышу,- вежливо ответил Джексон.  
\- Нам тут не нужны приблудные омеги. У тебя 24 часа, чтобы покинуть город, или о тебе узнают охотники.  
Джексон потряс головой – ему не почудилось, этот коп сказал «омеги»? И «охотники»? И главное, какого дьявола все так дружно сходятся во мнении, что ему не стоило возвращаться в город, где он прожил почти всю свою жизнь?  
\- Все в порядке, офицер, за этого парня отвечаю я.  
Айзек, за спиной у которого маячили неизменные близнецы, возник из темноты неслышно даже по меркам оборотней.  
Коп приветственно кивнул и изобразил гримасу, на языке копов, видимо, означавшую приветливую улыбку, но руку с кобуры не убрал до тех пор, пока не сел в машину.  
\- Ты едва успел приехать в город, Уиттмор, а от тебя уже сплошные проблемы, – Айзек укоризненно покачал головой. Его взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего  
Джексон понял это раньше, чем близняшки с двух сторон очень синхронно врезали ему по почкам, и он второй раз за этот день потерял сознание.

Придя в себя, Джексон уловил знакомый аромат цветочных духов. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не валялся в отключке на обочине. Он был у себя дома, его голова покоилась на мягких округлых коленях Лидии, а напротив расположился Дэнни с выражением сочувствия на лице. На заднем плане маячили близнецы, с таким видом, словно не имели к произошедшему ровно никакого отношения.  
\- Рада, что ты снова с нами, Джексон, – проворковала Лидия. – Айзек просто в восторге. У него уже куча планов по твоему перевоспитанию в образцовую бету.  
\- Вы конечно же не вмешаетесь, – догадался Джексон.  
\- И не подумаем. Никому из нас и в голову не придет лезть в дела альфы.  
Джексон перевел взгляд на Дэнни.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Вы вроде бы ладили с Айзеком, когда мы играли в одной команде. Если подумать, он неплохой парень, – Дэнни ласково похлопал его по плечу. – Знаешь, я скучал по тебе, и Лидия тоже, хотя она в этом ни за что не признается. В общем, с возвращением тебя, друг. Как говорят, нет ничего лучше родного дома.

 

Часть 2

Как выяснилось, по глупой традиции, заведенной Хейлами, стая и сочувствующие в свободное время тусовались в доме у альфы. Айзеку явно доставляло удовольствие нарушать запреты из своей прошлой жизни, вроде посещения друзей и шумных вечеринок. Он все еще вел войну со своим отцом, в которой был обречен на поражение, как всегда случается, когда твой противник мертв. Это была тема, которую Джексон старательно избегал в разговоре. Как и шуток насчет все еще стоявшего в подвале холодильника. Регенерация регенерацией, но даже если перелом срастается за полчаса, это все равно больно.  
В личных привязанностях членов стаи Джексон разобрался быстро. Один из близнецов окучивал Лидию – эта новость благодаря осведомленности Питера Хейла уже была известна Джексону, а второй не отлипал от Дэнни, который, впрочем, искренне обрадовался возвращению Джексона. При концентрации оборотней вокруг него он продолжал оставаться не в курсе происходящего. Как можно не начать подозревать что-то странное, когда твоим парнем чуть ли не стену пробивают, а на нем ни царапины.  
Не иначе как это тот случай, когда от любви безнадежно глупеют.  
Что до Айзека, то его официальной подружкой считали Эллисон, с которой он проводил довольно много времени, хотя со стороны это не было похоже на бурный роман – впрочем, Джексон слишком много пропустил, чтобы судить об этом.  
Решив, что семейный стиль в моде в его нынешней стае, Джексон весело поболтал на перемене с какой-то симпатичной девочоной – и тут же наткнулся на недовольный взгляд Айзека, в глазах которого отчетливо полыхали красные искорки.  
Попытка пофлиртовать с приятелем из команды по лакроссу стоила ему сломанной руки на вечерней тренировке - Айзек не давал стае расслабляться даже в те дни, когда они не занимались патрулированием.  
Тут уже и самому непонятливому стало бы очевидно, что на личную жизнь Джексона наложен запрет.  
Альфа желает держать его на коротком поводке – хорошо, если в наказание… Джексон смутно помнил странные взгляды, которые кидал на него Айзек в пору их безгрешной дооборотневской юности, и это наводило на неприятные подозрения.

Очень скоро из отдельных фрагментов мозаики складывалась все более четкая картинка – и Джексон никак не мог понять, нравится она ему или нет.  
После прошлогодних событии Бикон-Хиллс действительно стал магнитом для всякой нечисти. А также для охотников на нечисть - и для тех, кто воображает себя таковыми: друидов, колдунов, адептов черной, белой и прочей магии – то есть для психов всех мастей.  
После всех странных происшествий и загадочных смертей и ученики и учителя были в некоторой растерянности. Многие всерьез рассматривали версии о надвигающемся конце света. Как всегда в подобных ситуациях, тут же нашлись те, кто поддался апокалиптическому настроению и вместо того, чтобы замаливать грехи, пустился во все тяжкие. В идее о том, что надо хорошенько оторваться напоследок, есть определенная привлекательность, особенно для подростков.  
Тем не менее, спустя несколько месяцев в городе установился едва ли не больший порядок, чем в прежние времена, когда самыми серьезными происшествиями были драки после матчей по лакроссу и нетрезвые водители.  
Полиция занималась людьми, оборотни - оборотнями. Со странными существами всех мастей разбирались охотники, при необходимости прибегая к помощи стаи. При всей своей простоте эта система работала отлично и позволяла избежать конфликтов изнутри.  
Каким образом Айзек ухитрился добиться подобного равновесия, для Джексона так и осталось загадкой.  
Что касается методов наведения порядка в школе, тут вопросов не возникало, Джексон их испытал на собственной шкуре и мог хоть под присягой подтвердить, что они весьма действенны, хоть и нарушали пару дюжин калифорнийских законов. Но как выяснилось, результат интересовал всех куда больше. Если детишки не пропадают ночью из своих кроваток, то никого не волнует, что малыш Джонни перестал убегать от своей мамы, когда из-за кустов в саду высунулась страшная морда с оскаленными клыками. И если подростки не прогуливают школу и вечерами сидят по домам, не рискуя стать ужином для очередного забредшего в эти края монстра или жертвой темного магического ритуала – не так уж важно, осознают ли они необходимость быть осторожными или опасаются получить хорошую трепку, оказавшись не в то время не в том месте.  
Все это Джексон узнал не в одночасье – несколько дней он старательно демонстрировал послушание и преданность новому альфе. Вскоре он почувствовал, что его считают принятым в ряды новой школьной элиты – плохо скрытая настороженность окружающих сильно попахивала страхом.  
По другую сторону этой стены было куда более благополучно: он болтал с Лидией, почти что привык к близнецам и с удовольствием наверстывал упущенное с Дэнни.  
Только Эллисон по прежнему была с ним холодна – иногда Джексон ловил на себе ее изучающий взгляд, точно она прикидывала, в какую часть его тела будет более удобно воткнуть стрелу.  
Если бы Джексона спросили, на что похожа его теперешняя жизнь, то он ответил бы, что напоминает сам себе героиню любимого им в детстве комикса про истребительницу вампиров Баффи. Днем он ведет жизнь обычного школьника, а по ночам охотится на монстров.  
Они появлялись в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллс с завидной регулярностью – прохудившаяся ткань мироздания подавала сигналы тварям всех мастей, и они сбегались на зов, словно школьники, узнавшие, что у одноклассницы родители уехали из дому на уик-энд.  
Патрулирование выглядело довольно-таки хаотичным, но Джексон не сомневался, что оно четко спланировано. Во время рейдов он часто видел вдалеке свет фонарей, слышал шаги и приглушенные голоса. Это наводило на подозрение, что охотники тоже не особенно хорошо высыпаются по ночам.  
Для Джексона ночная активность была не внове, искусством подремать на уроке, всей позой выражая сосредоточенное внимание, он владел в совершенстве. К тому же, в последнее время в его жизни было слишком мало новых впечатлений.  
Охота казалась Джексону замечательным развлечением, пока очередная тварь не вцепилась ему в бок, прежде чем сдохнуть с разорванным когтями Айзека горлом. Оказалось, что в комиксах о многом умалчивают – например, о том, что кровь противная и липкая, а когда она вытекает из твоего собственного тела, то меньше всего ощущаешь себя героем. Скорее – лягушкой, которую во время урока биологии не успела до конца препарировать упавшая в обморок истеричная старшеклассница.  
Айзек отреагировал на произошедшее довольно равнодушно: едва взглянув на Джексона, он вытер окровавленные ладони о траву и пару раз пнул тварь, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что с ней покончено. Джексон с удовольствием бы позлорадствовал, если бы не был занят - скреб когтями землю, чуть ли не до крови прокусив губу, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу вопль. Четыре борозды от кривых клыков жгло огнем. Кровотечение прекратилось, но раны не исцелялись - похоже, зубы у твари были не только острыми и грязными, но и ядовитыми.  
Подоспевших на помощь близнецов Айзек отправил к Дитону вместе с останками твари – благодаря охотникам и стае тот собрал довольно впечатляющую коллекцию уродцев.  
Потом присел рядом с Джексоном.  
\- Выглядит дерьмово, - заметил Айзек и без предупреждения полоснул когтями поперек вспухших черных полос, точно перечеркивая их.  
Джексон не заорал во весь голос только потому, что у него перехватило дыхание от резкой обжигающей боли. Сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы он увидел, что из свежих ран потекла кровь, темная, пенившаяся, как перестоявшее пиво и пахнувшая примерно так же мерзко.  
\- Не дергайся, – предупредил Айзек. – Нужно выпустить грязную кровь.  
Грязная кровь – это он верно заметил, подумалось Джексону в полубреду. В самом деле, он же не знает, кто были его настоящие родители. Какая-нибудь наркоманка или шлюха, не знавшая, от кого залетела, или озабоченная малолетка – разве нормальная мать отдаст своего ребенка чужим людям. Он – всего лишь пустышка, видимость по имени Джексон Уиттмор, даже имя ему не принадлежит, подарено чужими людьми, вместе с домом, деньгами, машиной. Только кровь у него своя, но сейчас и она вытечет на землю – что у него останется?..  
\- Не смей тут у меня подыхать без разрешения, - резко сказал Айзек и положил поверх раны нервно вздрагивающую ладонь.  
Джексону понравилось это ощущение – возможно, он ослаб от потери крови и всегдашняя стервозность вместе с ним. Приятно ни о чем не думать и просто дать альфе о себе позаботиться.  
Он смотрел, как по узкому запястью Айзека змеятся черные жгуты, пульсируют, вытягивая боль и исцеляя. Перед глазами все слегка плыло, движения Айзека гипнотизировали его – раны уже затянулись, и теперь Айзек просто размазывал кровь по его животу мерными круговыми движениями. А потом рот Джексона накрыли горячие сухие губы.  
Покой и безопасность. Не очень-то логично испытывать подобные ощущения, когда тебя целует самоуверенный отморозок с глубокими детскими комплексами, который считает правильным бить людей, чтобы до них лучше дошли его аргументы. Но Джексон ничего не мог с этим поделать - и даже готов был приписать их действию яда неведомой твари, от которого его еще слегка подглючивало, из-за чего изображение вокруг время от времени теряло резкость и окрашивалось в нетипичные цвета.  
Айзек хмурился весь следующий день и рявкал на всех, кто пытался приблизиться к нему на расстояние прыжка.  
Парочка опоздавших в школу подростков была перепугана им чуть ли не до мокрых штанов, потом влетело близнецам, а вместо обещанного свободного вечера Айзек устроил внеплановую тренировку, на которой досталось всем.  
Этому могло быть только одно разумное объяснение – Айзек почувствовал то же, что и Джексон, и теперь не успокоится, пока не накажет за это их обоих.

 

Часть 3

 

Первое пробуждение Джексона в постели Айзека было не очень приятным. Задница ныла и чесалась, а возбужденный член, плотно прижатый к бедру мирно спящего Айзека, с каждой секундой доставлял все большее беспокойство.  
Вчера он конечно же не кончил – было слишком больно и неудобно, а Айзеку не пришло в голову об этом позаботиться. Неудивительно – все произошедшее было скорее похоже на изнасилование, чем на любовные игры.  
Сначала все было как обычно, потом они разругались – из-за какого-то пустяка, и Айзек вдруг набросился на него, вцепившись зубами в горло и раздирая когтями одежду. Прямо при близнецах, впрочем, у тех хватило ума по-быстрому убраться подальше – становиться между альфой и тем, кого он хочет, смертельно опасно даже для члена стаи.

Джексон попытался осторожно освободиться, но Айзек, кажется, даже не проснувшись, цепко ухватил его за плечо и слегка выпустил когти.  
\- Эгоистичная ленивая скотина, – Джексон ухватил его за волосы и потянул вниз – навстречу своей утренней проблеме.  
\- Альфы не… - полусонно пробормотал Айзек.  
\- Альфы делают, что хотят, - перебил его Джексон, - им плевать на чужое мнение.  
Минет Айзек, как выяснилось, делать не умел, но Джексону было достаточно самого осознания происходящего. Он продержался пару минут, кончил поглубже в рот, не обращая внимания на то, что Айзек отплёвывается и отфыркивается, и тут же снова вырубился – сказалось напряжение последних дней.  
Проснулся он уже в одиночестве, но заботливо укрытый пледом – вероятно, это означало, что Айзек на него не сердится и наказание временно откладывается. Обычно, если планируешь порвать кому-то горло за оскорбление своего достоинства альфы и вожака, то не особо заботишься о том, чтобы он в этот момент не шмыгал носом от простуды.  
В школу Джексон попал с опозданием, но никто не сделал ему замечания – только мистер Харрис недовольно покосился, но даже не оставил после уроков.  
Из чего Джексон заключил – в том, чтобы быть сучкой альфы, есть и свои положительные стороны.

Лидия заявилась к нему домой вечером. Без приглашения и со своим новым приятелем – Джексон отличал его от брата исключительно благодаря обонянию: от этого близнеца пахло духами Лидии, а от второго за десять шагов несло Дэнни, что было довольно-таки раздражающим.  
\- … это не так уж плохо для тебя, что вы наконец нашли общий язык, – сказала Лидия, разглядывая метку на шее Джексона. – Мы тоже очень рады.  
\- Еще бы, – заметил Эйден. - Раньше он срывался на всех нас по очереди, теперь достается только тебе.  
Упоминание языка показалось Джексону несколько двусмысленным – наверное, потому, что воображение услужливо подсунуло ему соответствующую картинку. Хотя вряд ли альфа рассказал остальным членам стаи, чем сегодня позавтракал.  
\- Если ты его чертов якорь, так тому и быть, – Лидия улыбнулась, стараясь смягчить резкость высказывания, а потом призналась: - Лично меня очень устраивает, что не нужно отстирывать кровь с рубашки моего парня после каждой тренировки.  
\- Разве вы не собирались сегодня в кино? – с порога поинтересовался Айзек.  
Особенно впечатлило Джексона даже не то, с какой скоростью его гости исчезли за дверью, а тот факт, что Лидия не оставила за собой последнее слово. В отличие от неё, у Джексона не было причин к такому послушанию – кроме перспективы быть еще раз побитым, изнасилованным и покусанным. Бонусом прилагалось отсутствие оргазма в процессе всех этих манипуляций с его организмом – если со всем прочим еще можно было как-то свыкнуться, но на эту деталь он был категорически не согласен.  
\- Разве это не мой дом? – поинтересовался он. – Куда тебя никто, кажется, не звал.  
\- Можем пойти ко мне, удобно, да? – предложил Айзек. - Мы соседи и почти что друзья детства. Или могли бы быть ими, если бы большую часть детства я не провел взаперти.  
\- Ты же не собираешься снова ворошить это дерьмо? – Джексон машинально потер шею и поморщился.  
\- Это метки твоего альфы, – криво усмехнулся Айзек. - Ты должен ими гордиться.  
\- Иногда ты больше напоминаешь вампира, а не оборотня, - проворчал Джексон.  
Как он уже успел убедиться до прихода незваных гостей, благодаря счастливым свойствам его измененного тела, метка выглядела уже не как свежий укус хищного зверя, а как банальный засос.  
\- Ты веришь в вампиров? - ухмыльнулся Айзек, - Приди в себя, чувак, на дворе двадцать первый век. Если ты мертв, то это навсегда. Поверь, я проверял и не один раз.  
\- Я верю, что ты крут, просто постарайся привыкнуть к мысли, что не обязательно превращать меня в фарш, прежде чем заняться сексом.  
\- Что бы ты обо мне не думал, сначала я пытаюсь решить все проблемы мирным путем. Ты скорее оказался исключением. Запугивание – неэффективный метод по сравнению с некоторыми другими.  
\- Например? – поинтересовался Джексон, с интересом наблюдая, как Айзек стягивает с себя футболку и берется за ремень брюк.  
\- У каждого есть кто-то, за чью жизнь он опасается. Нуждаться в ком-то – слабость. Поэтому все они у меня в руках.  
\- Все равно ты держишь их страхом – если не за себя, то за других.  
\- Нет. Я даю их близким безопасность и защиту. Им и еще многим людям, которые об этом и не подозревают. Это и значит быть альфой, а не устраивать разборки с другими претендентами или бестолково носиться по лесу в полнолуние.  
\- К вопросу о претендентах - что ты собираешься делать со Скоттом?  
\- Дадим ему время. Мне будет жаль убивать его, - Айзек вытянулся на постели и вопросительно посмотрел на все еще одетого Джексона.  
\- А как насчет меня? – рискнул спросить Джексон.  
\- Я многое делаю для этого города, поэтому имею право получить что-то для себя. Ты одна из тех вещей, которые нужны мне для личного комфорта.  
\- Секс со мной?  
\- Все, что я захочу с тобой. Даже сказка на ночь и принесенные в зубах тапочки. Смирись. Это не худшее, что могло случиться с тобой. И если ты наконец снимешь свои джинсы стоимостью в две зарплаты моего покойного папы, то мне не придется их рвать. Я даже попробую не быть слишком грубым, если тебя это так раздражает

Со временем Джексон убедился, что с Айзеком вполне можно ладить. Лучше всего это получалось в постели. Когда он стал реже пускать в ход зубы и когти, то оказался вполне сносным любовником. Особенно когда забывал, что альфа должен нагонять страх на окружающих и становился просто молодым парнем, наконец-то дорвавшимся до секса. И если пропускать мимо ушей оскорбительные высказывания и откровенные провокации, призванные показать, что он ни в ком не нуждается, особенно в Джексоне, который ему абсолютно безразличен...  
Когда Джексон почти поверил, что у него с Айзеком и у Айзека с Бикон-Хиллс наконец-то все наладилось. Айзек явился в дом в самом что ни на есть мрачном расположении духа.  
\- Кто на этот раз прищемил тебе яйца, Айзек? – поинтересовалась Лидия.  
\- Тебе и вправду будет интересно, – прорычал Айзек. – Представь себе, Питер Хейл собирается навестить наш город. Он имел наглость прислать мне смс. Даже не снизошел до звонка – просто поставил в известность, будто я его секретарь, который должен забронировать ему номер в "Ритце"!  
\- По крайней мере, он тебя предупредил, – мягко сказала Лидия, – показав этим, что признает твои права.  
\- Пусть только попробует начать свои фокусы, – мечтательно протянул Айзек. – Дай мне повод, детка…  
\- Во время нашей последней встречи в Англии он показался мне настроенным вполне дружелюбно, – заметил Джексон. - Он умный и хитрый, и мог бы пригодиться стае.  
\- Не помню, чтобы я интересовался твоим мнением, Джексон. До сих пор я отлично справлялся здесь без Хейлов. Что касается Питера, то он зажился на этом свете. Пожалуй, пора убить его окончательно.  
\- С удовольствием посмотрю на то, как ты облажаешься, чертов психопат, – рявкнул Джексон. – Против Питера Хейла ты просто мальчишка.  
\- Вот как?! - невнятно прорычал Айзек, выпуская клыки.  
\- Вы оба ведете себя как дети, - сказала Лидия, осторожно обходя катающийся по полу рычащий клубок из двух оборотней. - Как вы сами от себя не устаете?  
Айзек, щёлкнувший зубами в полусантиметре от ее лодыжки, ответил невнятным ворчанием.  
\- Не бросай меня, – попросил Джексон.  
\- Я уже бросила тебя, милый, - Лидия присела рядом и стерла белоснежным платочком кровь с его щеки.  
\- Это твоя или Айзека? Впрочем, какая разница… Долго еще это будет продолжаться?  
\- Если бы я понимал, что происходит, я бы, возможно, тебе ответил. То ему нравится, когда я веду себя как томная сучка, то он провоцирует меня на суровые мужские разборки. Понимаю, это звучит еще более глупо, чем есть на самом деле, но Айзек никогда не отличался умением общаться с людьми.  
\- Я все слышу, – напомнил Айзек.  
\- Тогда сделай вид, что тебя здесь нет, и не мешай нам разговаривать, – строго сказала Лидия. – Видишь ли, Джексон, Айзек немного запутался в своих чувствах к тебе и теперь не знает, как себя вести.  
\- Твои слова звучат ровно настолько абсурдно, чтобы я поверил, что это правда.  
\- Понимаешь, это как в детстве, когда долго мечтаешь о какой-то игрушке. Тебе ее наконец-то покупают, и ты не знаешь, что с ней делать.  
\- Не знаю. Не мечтал в детстве об игрушках. Я получал их раньше, чем успевал захотеть.  
\- Тогда для тебя это не менее полезный жизненный урок, чем для Айзека.  
\- Если человек, ну или не совсем человек, как в нашем случае, хочет с кем-то завести отношения, вряд ли стоит начинать с того, чтобы изорвать когтями его штаны и вставить на сухую.  
\- Это тебе лучше обсудить с Итаном. Впрочем, нет, он романтик, как и его брат. Эйден так ухаживал за мной…  
Лидия мечтательно вздохнула.  
\- Вы с Айзеком – другое дело. Он явно нуждается в том, кто будет греть его по ночам и отгонять дурные сны, а утром сумеет сварить чашку приличного кофе. И сможет дать ему разумный совет в сложной ситуации, например, в такой, как сейчас.  
\- Подожди, ты тоже считаешь, что нам надо дружить с этим оборотнем-зомби? – подозрительно спросил Айзек.  
Лидия пожала печами.  
\- В юности он был довольно милым, да и сейчас тоже очень ничего. Не говорите моему парню, что я сказала это вслух. И нам определенно лучше иметь его своим другом, чем врагом.  
\- Она права, - ввернул Джексон.  
\- Так что переоденься во что-нибудь не рваное и не заляпанное кровью, Айзек, потому что мистер Хейл звонил мне полчаса назад и просил передать, что забронировал на вечер столик в лучшем ресторане. Плюс один.  
\- Чего? – растерянно переспросил Айзек.  
\- Это значит, что ты можешь прийти со спутником или спутницей. Думаю, Джексон с удовольствием поможет тебе подобрать галстук к рубашке. Ты же не захочешь выглядеть неотесанной деревенщиной на своих первых в жизни переговорах.

\- Китайский ресторан? – недоверчиво спросил Айзек. - Хочешь сказать, из-за всей этой дипломатической хрени нам придется есть сырую рыбу?  
\- Ты уверен, что не путаешь китайскую еду с японской? Впрочем, владелец ресторана приверженец кантонской кухни, так что возможны разные сюрпризы.  
\- Я не стану есть каких-нибудь змеюк или осьминогов, - возмутился Айзек. – Лучше останусь голодным, потом закажем домой пиццу!  
\- Вчера ты перегрыз горло твари, на которой щупалец было куда больше, чем на любом осьминоге. А потом еще и когти облизал – мерзкая привычка! Сто раз тебе говорил, чтобы ты так не делал!  
\- Если втянуть грязные когти, потом весь день чешутся кончики пальцев, - признался Айзек. – Ты не замечал?  
\- Нет, – отрезал Джексон. – Это всего лишь твое больное воображение. А теперь сделай серьезное лицо и постарайся не вцепиться в Питера сразу после того, как вы обменяетесь парой фраз. И помни, это дорогой ресторан, разбитую посуду вставят в счет.  
\- Между прочим, я защищаю этот город от куда более страшных чудищ, чем готовят у них на кухне, - проворчал Айзек.  
\- В глубине души они очень тебе благодарны, - сказал Джексон. Видимо, он слегка переложил энтузиазма в эту фразу, и Айзек подозрительно на него покосился.  
\- Давай, покажи, что ты все тот же милый парень с трогательными кудряшками,- сказал Джексон и слегка подтолкнул своего альфу по направлению к столику в укромной нише. – Если что, мы всегда успеем убить его. Никто и слова не скажет, в этом городе не любят бесхозных омег.

Питер Хейл был уже на месте – как всегда, в безупречном костюме и все с тем же благожелательным выражением лица, не оставлявшим сомнений, что он скажет или сделает какую-нибудь гадость в ближайшие тридцать секунд.  
\- Приятно, что вы не забываете родные места, мистер Хейл, - дипломатично начал Джексон. – По сравнению с Европой у нас, конечно, не …  
\- Какого хрена ты здесь забыл, Хейл? - перебил Айзек, потом поправил галстук и добавил: – Я имел в виду, что привело вас в этот город… В мой город?  
\- До меня дошли слухи, что в Бикон-Хиллс заправляет молодой амбициозный альфа, который заставил считаться с собой и охотников, и местные власти, и наконец-то навел порядок в городе. А сам он прислушивается только к своей новой бете. Я было подумал, что ты обратил Эллисон и поспешил сюда, чтобы вас поздравить. Заодно и проверить, не пристрелил ли тебя папаша Арджент. Хотя мы с тобой и не кровные родственники, я всегда имел слабость к ребятишкам Дерека.  
\- Ребятишек уже не осталось. Одни погибли, другие, как ты видишь, стали достаточно взрослыми и самостоятельными.  
\- Прими мои поздравления, Айзек. Мне нравится, как ты ведешь здесь дела.  
Джексону показалось, что за этой безличной фразой скрывается чуть больше, чем обычная вежливость, и он украдкой покосился на Айзека. Тот вопросительно взглянул на него - и Джексон едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Что ж, было приятно повидаться с тобой.  
Айзек поднялся из-за стола и протянул Питеру руку.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой.  
\- Уверен? – коротко бросил Питер.  
\- Теперь – больше, чем когда либо. И напиши своему племяннику, пусть возвращается. В конце концов, мы все вместе отвечаем за этот город, хотим того, или нет.

***

 

 _\- Не надейся, что я позволю тебе обижать Питера. В конце концов, благодаря ему я получил еще одну бету в свою стаю и должен быть ему за это благодарен._  
\- Просто «еще одну бету», Айзек?  
\- Если тебе так это важно, скажу - свою пару. Доволен? А сейчас, если ты не заткнешься и не дашь мне поспать, я тебя укушу.  
Джексон перевернулся на бок и потянул на себя край одеяла.  
\- Нам определенно нужно еще одно. Ты совсем не умеешь делиться.  
\- Я альфа и забираю себе лучшую часть. С моей точки зрения это и есть делиться честно. Если тебе холодно, можешь придвинуться ближе.  
Джексон фыркнул.  
\- Мог бы сразу сказать, что тебе нужно именно это, а не заставлять меня мерзнуть, – сказал он и благоразумно не стал продолжать, почувствовав, что острые зубы предупреждающе сомкнулись у него на холке. С Айзеком было не так трудно ладить, если не заходить за некие невидимые границы, которые он установил для них обоих. Джексон понимал, что для того, чтобы раздвинуть их до нужных размеров, понадобится время, но ему определенно некуда было спешить.


End file.
